


Departures

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [600]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: from a prompt post doing the rounds on tumblr8A: “Am I not enough for you?” + Thunderbirds Are Go





	Departures

“Am I not enough for you?” Her bottom lip is starting to quiver, but she’s holding her chin high, her arms tight across her ribs.

John sighs, resists the urge to be petulant, throw his gear down hard or turn to argue.  “It’s not about you,” he repeated. Then he paused, finally hearing the words.  “No. Let me rephrase that.  You were the only thing on the stay list. And that can’t be enough, it’s not fair to you. It’s not fair to me.”

“So that’s it? A list of pros and cons, and off you go deciding to accept a deep space mission without talking to anyone? To me?” She inhales, sharp and deep.  “John Tracy, do you know you’re an asshole.”

She watches him, eyes bright and wary as he comes closer slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away, to haul back and hit him, to make a different choice.  But she lets him engulf her in a hug, pull her back to fit so neatly under his chin. “It has come up,” he tells her, and she hiccups wetly.  “From time to time.”  He feels her fingers twist into his light shirt, and he takes the permission to bury his nose in her hair, drinking her in. “You’ll come see me off?”

“Yes. You bastard.”

“If you want-after I go. I won’t expect you to wait.”

She pulls back, tipping her head up to glare at him.  “That may be the most hurtful thing you’ve said to me today.”

Only then does John start to feel guilty.


End file.
